Fan Bosses
The Four Classes The four classes, the creators of the classes the player is using, who are hypnotized by a strange occurrence and are forced to kill you. They occur in the order of Slicer, Baller, Piercer, and Crusher. Depending on the amount of players and class of players, their dialog changes slightly. An example of Baller's dialog if there is many players with the baller class: Beginning Dialog: "Hey, nice choice! Too bad it's time for you to die!" Their battle is only slightly difficult to accomplish, despite their seemingly overwhelming health. This is their battle information: (NOTE: Their attacks are meant to be slightly similar) Slicer: 1,000,000 health (About 1,000 hits if a solo slicer/baller had the max weapon, which deals about 1,000 damage) Green Attack: Three swings of the sword, Low to Medium damage Yellow Attack: Spiral of swords going in 6 directions, repeats three times, Medium damage Red Attack: Giant sword clashes through roof and down at player(s), Lethal to Instant kill damage Baller: (YO IT'S DODGEBALL TIME) 500,000 health Green Attack: Tossing multiple balls around the arena, Low to Medium damage Yellow Attack: Raining balls (z0mg) from the top to the ground, coming down all at once, Medium damage Red Attack: One gigantic ball rolls around the arena and chases the player(s), Lethal to Instant kill damage Piercer: 1,000,000 health Green Attack: Well-aimed arrows fly quickly at the player(s), Low damage Yellow Attack: Larger-sized arrows come from above and strike at the player(s), Medium damage Red Attack: Ground glows where arrows will strike (Mainly under a player's feet) and shortly after, arrows pierce through, becomes faster depending on health, Lethal damage Crusher: 5,000,000 health Green Attack: Rather slow swings from the hammer, Lethal damage if hit Yellow Attack: A blow to the ground with his hammer sends a power wave, which the players have to jump to dodge it. Lethal to Instant kill damage Red Attack: Hammer grows into a much larger one, and he swings down to the ground five times before it shrinks back, Instant kill damage To defeat these four, it is recommended to have all classes available to fight, with max damage weapons. Big Templeton A defender in the shape of Static but he has a human head with glasses and an afro. Overdrive Overdrive is a baller that looks like a player (to confuse the real players) and he throws bombs. His battle theme is Incubus Lord Of Death The lord Of Death is overwhelming boss what look like a slicer but he had a bigger two-handed sword so damage like crusher but speed attack like a slicer, that boss are 2x bigger and had 10x bigger health than a BassDevil (Crysis Static) so he a harder to kill him, Recommended class to kill that boss: Piercer or Baller Blight Blight appears to wear a dark duke of the federation, has yellow plating like it's wearing a backpack, has red eyes and the rest of its body is pure black. it has 600,000 health and cannot turn crisis. It regens 5 health each millisecond, meaning it regenerates 500 health per second. It is fought in the 6th chapter and is the first boss you have to fight. Attacks Green shockwave : 3 orbs of darkness, which deal 30 damage each and can easily be dodged. Yellow shockwave : 50% chance to summon a mini black hole that sucks people in from a long range and does 40 damage. 50% chance to do a small earthquake, instantly killing people nearby. Red shockwave : Uproots the ground with spikes and instantly killing people from a long range, also shoots 8 homing orbs in all directions doing 50 damage each. Arena A hallway leading to a evil throne, and the room is filled with very dark stone. You have to fight minions called "Wither" which have 1500 health each and do 30 damage each hit. MegaFlower Jesus christ,this is the hardest boss in the game,He has 960,000 HP and he looks like a man with a flower for a head,He's large and he has a second form named UltiFlower. UltiFlower is achieved when he has HP past 540,000,and UltiFlower has 1,500,000 HP,but a Baller level 15 can use abilities that are strong to destroy UltiFlower. Attacks are ranging from a rain of petals to a vine smash. Ultiflower (MegaFlower's second form) He is also the hardest boss in the game with a total of 1,500,000 HP,He is extremely powerful,but Ballers level 15 can insta-kill him. His attacks are: * Petal Rain * Vine Break * Seed Tornadoes (Occurs at 1,261,372 HP) * Seed Tornadoes II (Occurs at 1,232,516 HP) * Seed Wind * Vine Smash II (Occurs at 972,131 HP) * Grass Balls * Overpowered Grass Balls (Occurs at 841,256 HP) * Surrounding Vines (Surrounds a random player in the area,gone after 18 seconds,Occurs at 756,117 HP) * Surrounding Vines Higher (Surrounds a random player in the area,gone after 25 seconds,Occurs at 756,102 HP) * Flower Summon (Summons these little guys with 261 HP from clouds in the area) * The EF5 (Summons an overpowered Seed Tornado,Occurs at 721,146 HP) * Omega Transform (Transforms into OMEGA FLOWER) OMEGA FLOWER (MegaFlower's third form) This is the final level of MegaFlower,He has a total of 2,900,000 HP and will take hours and hours to be killed,He also has the power to destroy floor tiles. Avoid these floor tiles falling,as lava are beneath. His only attack is summoning overpowered balls of grass (117 damage,so classes beneath level 31 and 35 can survive) that bounce off this area,Since the balls can send people flying while dead,they can accidently clip out of the arena. Once at 2,832,000 HP,he'll get mad and start doing the Blast Of Death,which deals 36000 damage,so everyone who is at level 45-50 cannot survive. While at 1,436,000 HP,he'll break the entire arena and send everyone in a zero-gravity mode,OMEGA FLOWER then summons fireballs attacking any player past level 25-91. Once killing him,you'll get this text: "Boy,i sure know you have defeated me,but i'll return again!" This also gives everyone the following loot: * 25,000,000 EXP * 11,460,250 Gold (if there is) * Overpowered Hammer * Overpowered Armor * Giant Ball (Ballers only) * Legendary Sword aka Illumina (Swords only)